After the car trip
by lolkatzzz
Summary: This is what happens after the car trip. It is the second in the Car Trip series. I couldn't really judge the rating well, I don't know why, so tell me if it's wrong.


After the Car Trip

A/N I'm not quite sure what this is about, so I'm making it up on the spot. But I can tell you one of the ships, it's Zelink. The rest I will not tell you. You will probably find out. This will be longer than car trip, I think. I'm rambling. Just read and ignore the idiot talking about nothing

Link leaned back in his seat and sighed. The gang of four had gathered in Zelda's dorm celebrating the fact that they had survived a killer car trip.

"So, what are we going to do, sing the alleluia chorus?" He asked, and placed his feet of the table. A half full container of Lon Lon milk sat beside him.

"Alleluia, Alleluia." Roy joked, his spiked, red hair sticking way above the chair.

"Alleluia, alleluia, ALE-LU-IA!" Peach sang in an off key sort of moaning. Everyone covered their ears. Roy shook his head and wrapped an arm around Peach. Ever since the Car Trip, they had become really close. Link and Zelda had been secretly plotting to get them together.

"Where are your beets?" Link asked in a teasing manner. Peach pulled a sack from nowhere.

"Right here! I love... beets!" Peach cried and began to do a tango. Link gave Zelda a wink. Zelda nodded and pointed directly behind Roy.

"Look, beets!" she cried. Peach dropped her bag of beets and whirled around.

"Where?" she shrieked. At that moment, Link rushed forward and swiped her bag.

"Over here!" he cried, dangling them out the window. Peach got a look of cold fury in her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." she said in a dangerous tone. Link nodded and dropped the sack. Suddenly, Peach went Matrix-mode. She jumped out the window ran down the wall and snatched the bag, She backflipped into the room and whacked Link across the head.

"Cut! Perfect!" Zelda, cried, putting away a handheld camera. She was going to send that tape to Smasher's funniest random videos. Peach continued to beat Link up.

"Peach, stop, or I'll take your beets!" Zelda cried. Peach leaped off and hugged her beets close.

"Yes ma'am. Anything you say ma'am" she said in a quiet voice. Suddenly, Samus walked in.

"Hey, Zel, have you seen my helmet. Mr. Racer took it. He thinks he's suck a big shot just cause he's a racer. Oh, I'll show him." Samus said.

"He put it in the fairy fountain at the top of Icicle mountain." Link said. Samus rolled her pale blue eyes and sighed.

"That's just great. More climbing for me. Joy." she sighed and stamped out the door.

"Who put her beet in the sock drawer and fluffed it?" Peach asked in a huff. The group turned to her.

"What the heck was that?" Roy asked, one eyebrow raising. Peach took out a beet and began to munch.

"If someone put my beet in a sock drawer and fluffed it, I'd be pretty mad." she reasoned. The group rolled their eyes and continued idle conversation.

Marth, Link, and Roy had a meeting the next day. They were gathered at Marth's castle and talking about nothing in particular until a certain subject came up.

"Hey, guys, who do you like?" Marth asked and yawned. The group was startled by the question.

"Why should I tell you?" Roy asked. Marth took of his tiara and threw it lazily on it's hook.

"Because I want to know." he reasoned. He stared at the ceiling and rolled his eyes.

"You thought of it, you go first." Link said. Marth shot straight up and his shoulders raised to his ears. He hadn't expected that.

"Uh, I don't see her much, but she's so nice and, I dunno, why would I tell you? Oh yeah. Her name's Malon. I think you know her, Link." Marth finally proclaimed.

"You like Malon?" Link asked. His eyes grew big and watery. A muffled, mph escaped his lips. Finally, he burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Marth yelled and chucked his pillow at Link. Link dodged and jumped on the bed.

"Oh geez, you don't stand a chance. She's too caught up in helping her father on her ranch. I suppose you could ask her, but really, Malon? The girl who calls me fairy boy?" Link laughed. Roy was trying not to laugh.

"All right, then, Mr. Fairy Boy, who do you like?" Marth asked. Link froze. He began to edge towards the door. "Oh no you don't." he cried. He grabbed a flashlight and pinned Link to the floor. He shined the light in his face. Link sighed. It would be a long day.

Samus sighed and looked around her room. It was a complete disaster. Her bed was unmade and her floor wasn't even visible. Posters of rock stars and bounty hunters were pasted on her wall. Samus sighed and dropped on her bed. On the ceiling was a mural of the stars. Her helmet was in the oven to thaw.

"Stupid Falcon." she sighed and turned on her laptop. She checked IM. A few people were on.

"You've been invited to a chart by Peachykeen." a mechanical voice said. Samus idly pressed the accept button.

Peachykeen: Hey!

Herooftime: Sup?

Zellie12321: Hi!

Falconracer; Hey sam

Samus typed in her hello and read the fast stream of messages appearing on her screen as warriorduderoy and princeofaltea signed in.

Sammybountyhunter: Hi

Falconracer: Sorry about today

Peachykeen: BEETS!

warriorduderoy: Hey

Princeofaltea: Hey. link won't stop teasing me

Herooftime: Well it's funny

Princeofaltea: No it isn't

Zellie12321: What is it

Herooftime: Marth likes Malon!

sammybountyhunter: rotfl

"Samus, honey! Dinner's ready!" Samus' mom called. Samus typed furiously as not to be canceled out.

sammybountyhunter: Bye!

Falconracer: c ya

Samus closed her computer and rushed to dinner. At least Falcon noticed her saying bye. It wasn't like she cared. Or did she?

Later that night, Zelda was lying on her bed, thinking. She glanced aimlessly at the clock. Twelve o' six. It wasn't like she cared. She thought of the day's antics. As if the storm of IM's wasn't enough, her father hired a nanny. A nanny for a seventeen year old! Her and Impa were constantly in fights. Suddenly, there was a tap at her window. Zelda opened it. A tape flew through the air and hit her in the head.

"Ow." she muttered and glanced at the tape. It was from Link. Zelda peeked outside her door to make sure nobody was listening, then placed it in her tape player. Zelda gasped in surprise. Link was singing a song from a favorite band of hers.

_Oh well, you got me under your spell_

_I don't think that I'm kidding around_

_I don't think I can forget you now_

Zelda sighed in memory. Link had introduced the song to her. It had been a strange night. Zelda sighed as her favorite part came on came on.

_Too stupid to be aware of the beauty that you give this place and_

_How shitty this town would seem without you in it_

_When you aren't around_

_Let the shades fall down_

The song lasted a minute longer, then ended. Saves the day was a great band, but when Link sang their song, it just seemed magical. She looked out the window again. Link was standing there. He had been listening. He nodded and ran off. Zelda sighed and dropped back on her bed.

"I understand. Oh, I'm in love with the hero." Zelda said to herself.

The next day, Peach had dragged Roy out to the market to get beets. She sang as she searched.

"Beets, beets, beets, beets, beets, beets." she sang as she picked a juicy beet from the ground. Roy rolled his eyes. He reached into the moist earth and pulled out one of the vegetables. He began to stroll towards a park. "Where are you going, Roysie Boysie?" Peach asked.

"Just follow me." Roy said as he walked to the park. Indeed, he and Peach had become closer, but never had they thought of going out. Roy was going to change that.

"Yes? Is this a secret beet park? Oh, Roysie Boysie, you shouldn't have!" Peach cried. Roy placed a finger to her lips. He reached forward to brush the hair from her face. Peach slapped his hand and whacked him.

"Ow! Peach, what the heck was that for?" he asked. Peach straightened her hair.

"Never touch the 'do!" she cried and reached into the ground. A beet was there. She grabbed it.

"Okay." Roy said. He turned to walk back into the marketplace. Peach was about to follow him when she stopped.

"You were about to kiss me weren't you!" she cried accusingly. Roy froze, then whirled around.

"Actually yes, I was." "Why didn't you?" "You slapped me!" "I wouldn't have if you hadn't touched my hair!" "I didn't want a mouthful of hair!" "Why didn't you just aim then!" "Okay!" "Just kiss me already!" Peach yelled.

"I think I will!" Roy said with the heir of winning an argument. He grabbed her and kissed her. Peach backed away.

"Oh Roy." she sighed. She didn't call him Roysie Boysie. Suddenly she tackled him and began to make out with him.

Zelda sat, brushing her hair and singing to the tape Link had sent her. Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door. It was Link.

"Hey." she said shyly as Link stepped into the room. He was mouthing the words.

"Hi. I came to update you on a few things. Number one is the Marth got a date with Malon." Link said. The two Hylians burst out laughing.

"Oh dear. That is odd, isn't it." Zelda said. Link nodded and began to toss his hat in the air.

"The second is that Peach and Roy are going out without our help." Link said.

"That means less work for us." Zelda joked. Link replaced his hat and nodded. "Thanks for the tape." she said after a moment.

"Oh, you're welcome. I thought you might like it. It's Saves the day. I knew you liked them. See you later." he said and headed for the door.

"Wait, Link! Hold on!" she cried and ran into him. They toppled over and Zelda landed on him. Their lips were crushed together. Zelda looked annoyed and a little embarrassed. "Sorry. You left you're red hat here the other day." she said and handed it to him.

"Thanks." he said and kissed her lightly. Zelda grinned and sighed. Kattyblackrules, Silvereyedsheikah and the rest of the fan-girls awed. Absently, zelda floated over to her computer and checked IM. Samus was away. She checked her message. 'On a date with Falcon' it said. Zelda sighed. Maybe the car trip, however annoying, had really brought them together.

Maybe it had been good for something.

It's shippy! yayz! (Dies) Please read and review!


End file.
